The Fish Job
"The Fish Job" is the tenth and last episode of Happy Peep Season 1 written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. The episode focus on Beny getting revenge on the penguins which he brought in a new plan to steal all of the fishes. It's Mumble turn to fix the problem and get everything back from overfishing. Characters *Mumble *Seymour *Gloria *Miss Viola *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Shippo *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Memphis *Norma Jean *Phoenix *Catherine *Perxio *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Rio *Feather The Penguin *Hugh *Dantel *Lovelace *Sven *Lilly the Supporter *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher (flashback) *Bill (minor) *Will (minor) *Police Officer *Police Chief *President Obama/Barack Obama *Announcer (minor) *Beny the Penguin Capturer (the main antagonist) *Penguin Capturers (supporting antagonists) *Doomship Captain (supporting antagonist) *Robot Cam Penguin (minor antagonist) *Boss Skua (the secondary antagonist) *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Ultra Skuas Boss (minor antagonist) Chapters */Chapter 1/ */Chapter 2/ */Chapter 3/ *Chapter 4/Epilogue Trivia *The title "The Fish Job" is a parody of the 2014 movie The Nut Job. *This episode takes place after The Story of The Five Amigos 2. **And at the end of the story, Beny was sent to prison for capturing a penguin with a net when the news discover it. **And later at the beginning of the episode, Beny breaks the bricks to escape prison. *In the song "Chica Chica Boom Chic", Lilly makes a brief reference to Carmen Miranda in the 1941 film That Night in Rio when she is singing. **But, she has an Arabian princess dress on with a fruit hat during the song sequence. *Feather and the Robot Cam Penguin are the only penguin characters to fly in this episode. *When Montay broke the Robot Cam Penguin is a reference to the ending of the Penguins: Spy in the Huddle episode "Growing Up" when the rockhopper penguin broke the Rockhopper Cam head. *Barack Obama makes a special appearance in this episode. *When Mumble meet Bill and Will is similar to the way in Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover when Mumble first met Bill and Will before facing Herbert P. Bear. *This is the last episode of Happy Peep to have Robin Williams voice Ramón before he died on August 11, 2014. *The Fish Job was planned to be a Happy Feet short, but for many months, the story was changed to be a Happy Peep episode. *When this episode was in development, the story was titled as "Surly Penguin" and "Fish & Robbers". But it was later changed to be "The Fish Job" because, the title cards would rip off the shorts "Surly Squirrel" and "Nuts & Robbers". *Originally, the plot was going to be about when Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola are going to the beach with their kids, but the overfishing thing was now unbanned when the fishes are being stolen by fishing mans. **However, the plot was removed and it was too short for a Happy Feet fan-fiction until it was moved to be a Happy Peep episode, the plot was changed to be long. **The scrapped plot will also be used for the sequel "The Fish Job 2". *Boss Skua was going to be the main antagonist, but his role is changed to be a secondary antagonist as Beny take the role as the main antagonist. Gallery Clips= Chinstrap penguin tickled.jpg|Hugh getting tickled (flashback) |-|Artwork= Phoenix Updated.jpg|Drawing Artwork of Phoenix Dantel (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Dantel Rio the Penguin by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Rio Terry by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Terry Adult Edwin (HFFW).png|Artwork of Edwin Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Cho Cho.png|Artwork of Cho Cho Beny the Penguin Capturer.png|Artwork of Beny the Penguin Capturer Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep